


All you need

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Canon Universe, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Knotting, Multi, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: As it was, Chris would just take Peter home, fuck him, and everything would be fine. Or at least that's what he thought at the time.Now, though, he's not so sure he can deal with this on his own.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	All you need

Chris assured the rest of the pack he had everything under control, before leaving with Peter. And he really thought so, at the time. Besides, everyone was quite relieved when they realized that the witch had simply infected Peter with some kind of sex pollen; how bad could it be, right? It could have definitely been worse. As it was, he would just take Peter home, fuck him, and everything would be fine!

At least that's what he thought.

Now though, he's not so sure.

It's been almost two hours since he got Peter home, he has long lost count of how many times he has made the wolf come - on his fingers, his tongue, his cock, or some combination of the three - and Peter still seems anything but sated. Even now, he's rocking his hips and fucking himself onto Chris' fingers, looking desperate and needy and completely helpless, letting out broken whimpers and pleas for more.

Because as good as having four thick fingers deep in his ass might feel, that's obviously not what Peter needs right now.

And well, Chris is only human and almost fifty years old and even if he wanted to go again, after fucking Peter twice in such a short amount of time, it's honestly quite impossible.

He knows, however, that Peter needs it and even though he's not sure whether the curse can be fatal or not, he's not willing to find out or let Peter suffer- not when he can do something about it. He was determined to take care of him on his own, but it's clear now that he can't. The curse is obviously much stronger than they all initially thought and Peter looks just as feverish with need as he did two hours ago, his eyes almost completely unfocused. He calmed down when he had Chris' cock buried in his ass but the moment that was gone, his writhing and begging only got worse.

Chris knows what he has to do.

He doesn't have to think much to know who he should call and ask for help. He's observant, he notices things and he has seen the looks and lingering touches between the two wolves, sometimes as if they can't help themselves, unable to fight the pull they - or maybe their wolves - feel toward each other.

Peter, as he is now, might not be able to consent, but Derek's name has come up more than once while they were fucking, so he knows this wouldn't be unwelcome. Chris couldn't help himself after he noticed the obvious attraction Peter felt towards Derek, and he teased Peter about it, asking him if he imagined having his Alpha's cock inside his ass, whispering to his ear how pretty he would look split open on Derek's dick, just as Chris was fucking into him.

Peter's reaction was enthusiastic to say at least.

Chris wasn't really expecting this to actually happen when he was telling Peter how much he'd like to watch as he was getting fucked by the other wolf, hadn't thought about how he would feel if that were to really happen, but he doesn't have much of a choice now.

Peter whines in protest when Chris starts pulling away so he can grab his phone. Chris hushes him softly and keeps fingering him at a steady, fast pace, sliding the four digits in and out of his eager hole, as he unlocks his phone and calls Derek.

It takes Derek about two seconds to answer, as if he was expecting the call- and perhaps he did. He looked the most concerned about Peter when they realized what the curse was. Chris wonders now if it were mere worry about his uncle’s wellbeing or if it were because he would like to be the one to help Peter through this. Probably both.

"I need your help," Chris says immediately, knows he doesn't have to explain for Derek to understand.

"I'll be there," Derek says and a moment later he hangs up.

Peter moans and rocks his body impatiently, his mewls sounding almost pained now. Not even fifteen minutes have passed since he had Chris' cock in his ass, but it seems to feel way too long to Peter who apparently feels terribly empty even with four fingers stuffing him full.

"Need your cock, please," Peter says, his voice slightly slurred but clearly laced with need and desperation. "Need you to fuck me, Chris, please. Need you inside me so bad."

"Shh, I got you, baby," Chris says and strokes Peter's hips with his free hand soothingly; he doesn't know if it helps at all but he tries, anyway. "Derek will be here soon, okay? He'll give you what you need, sweetheart."

Peter seems to at least understand some of that because he nods and his hazy eyes meet Chris', looking at him pleadingly, impatiently.

Chris manages to keep him as calm as possible for the next ten minutes or so, fingering him and toying with his hard dick, drawing another orgasm from Peter, not that that does anything to sate him. Still, the orgasm makes his body open up even more for Chris and he makes squelching, wet sounds every time he easily thrusts his fingers in Peter's hole that's a complete mess of lube and cum.

Then, finally Derek is there, coming through the open window. Normally, Chris wouldn't allow that but right now he's thankful that Derek didn't come through the front door. He doesn't think he could leave Peter even for a second.

A deep growl leaves Derek the moment he's inside, his nostrils flaring; Chris can only imagine how the room must smell right now after all the sex combined with Peter's need and arousal and multiple orgasms.

"Come on," Chris says and Derek nods, takes off his leather jacket just as he kicks his shoes off, wasting no more time before heading to the bed.

"Please," Peter whines, spreading his legs wider, invitingly, and Chris isn't really surprised to see Derek's eyes glow red. It makes Peter whimper in reply and tilt his head back, exposing his neck to his Alpha. Chris might not be a wolf and not really understand or feel how important and intimate this is, but Peter's submission makes even his spent cock twitch.

Derek grunts and quickly works his pants open as he climbs into the bed, pulling them down just enough to free his cock that already seems to be rock hard.

Chris withdraws his fingers and takes a moment to relish the sight of Peter's gaping, puffy hole before moving out of the way, letting Derek take his place between Peter's spread thighs.

Derek seems to be almost as impatient as Peter now and he doesn't waste any time before manhandling Peter around, easily, like he barely weighs anything, setting him on his hands and knees. Peter moans eagerly and arches his back, pushing his ass out, all but presenting himself to his Alpha.

The obvious offering makes Derek growl deep in his throat, his hands squeezing Peter's ass greedily. Chris didn't know how he'd feel about this, didn't really let himself dwell on it, knew it had to happen, but now he finds himself staring, unable to look away even if he wanted to. A new wave of arousal rushes through him as he watches Derek slip both his thumbs in Peter's pliant hole and spread it wide open, keeping his ass parted like that and ready for the taking, before all but shoving his cock inside.

Peter lets out a relieved sob, his body finally starting to relax again, all the tension leaving him as he goes pliant and soft for Derek to use however he wants to.

Chris moves to sit at the head of the bed, letting Peter rest his head on his lap as he strokes his hair and toys with his sensitive nipples, murmuring how good he's being, how well he's taking his Alpha's cock, how proud Chris is of him.

Derek builds up immediately a hard, unforgiving pace and he is fucking Peter with deep, merciless thrusts, his hands gripping tightly Peter's hips as he pounds into him, the bruises there staying only for a few seconds before disappearing and forming again.

Peter turns his head from where it rests on Chris' thigh and starts mouthing at the head of his soft cock, mewling sweetly like a pup that just got his treat. Chris doubts he'll get hard again any time soon but he's happy to let Peter play. Peter moans and swallows him down whole until his nose is buried in Chris' pelvic and he's suckling greedily on his soft cock.

Derek keeps rutting into him relentlessly, his balls slamming against Peter's ass every time he thrusts in. He doesn't look out of control but his growls are definitely growing more animalistic as he gets closer to the edge, his eyes flickering from human hazel to Alpha red.

Chris would be lying if he said he's not enjoying the sight these two are making, and he's quite surprised to feel his cock twitching in interest, starting to slowly swelling up inside Peter's delicious mouth. 

He threads his fingers through Peter's hair and applies some more pressure, keeping him right there as his dick continues to harden; Peter doesn't fight it, just accepts it, welcomes it even, like he needs everything Chris is willing to give him.

"Good pup," Chris rasps, rolling his hips a little, feeling the tight walls of Peter's throat convulse around the head of his cock every time he breathes or swallows. "You're doing so well, just taking whatever we give you, letting us use you however we want... So good, sweetheart."

Peter looks up at him through wet eyelashes and hollows his cheeks, before whining, high and needy.

Derek seems to love those desperate, greedy sounds just as much as Chris does, and he increases his pace, obviously determined to draw more of those sinful, little whines that Peter lets out. The force of his thrusts is pushing Peter forward now, forcing him to all but choke on Chris' hardening cock, but Peter doesn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite actually, if his wanton muffled moans are anything to go by.

Peter arches his body even more and spreads his legs wider, trying to open up even more for Derek, begging silently for more, while simultaneously leaving his mouth completely pliant, letting Chris use him and fuck his pretty face.

"So good... _So. fucking. tight_ ," Derek groans, punctuating each word with an unforgiving thrust that has Peter mewling brokenly around Chris' cock and blinking away fresh tears.

He looks absolutely beautiful like this; wonderfully wrecked and ruined, nothing more than a whimpering mess that needs to be filled and fucked and stuffed with cum. Chris almost wants to find the witch that cursed him and thank her.

Chris averts his gaze now so he can look at where Derek is fucking Peter - kind of wishes he could simultaneously look both at Peter's face and his ass - and watches as Derek grabs Peter's round asscheeks in his large hands and spreads them apart, holding him open as he continues to ram his cock inside him. Chris would very much like to see how Peter's rim looks right now, all red and used and stretched around Derek's thick cock, but he really doesn't want to leave the wonderful, wet heat around his dick, which is now fully aroused and leaking inside Peter's greedy mouth.

It makes it bit more difficult for Peter to take him all inside his mouth and throat now that he's hard again and he makes a gagging sound as Chris rocks his hips up, but doesn't even try to pull away even as more tears slide down his flushed cheeks, apparently more than happy to let Chris fuck his mouth and choke him on his cock.

"Such an eager pup," Chris says approvingly and squeezes Peter's nape, reveling in the lustful sounds Peter lets out even now that his mouth is so full of cock. "Yeah, you're so eager and needy, baby. You can't get enough, can you? Greedy little slut."

During the last hours he has noticed how much Peter likes it when Chris talks to him, always welcoming the filthy words, but he doesn't exactly expect Peter to come at that just like that, his whole body shaking as another powerful orgasm hits him.

It makes Derek groan - Chris can't blame him; he knows how amazing it feels to have Peter's tight ass clench around his cock as Peter comes - and his movements grow messy and desperate and Chris isn't surprised when a moment later Derek thrusts in one last time, before starting to spill inside him, low rumbling growls leaving his parted lips as he empties his load inside Peter's already sloppy hole.

Chris isn't far away either and he starts rocking his hips more urgently, feeding Peter his cock for a bit longer, before feeling his balls drawing up as he shoots his release inside Peter's mouth, moaning as he feels Peter's throat work around him, desperately trying to swallow everything.

"That's it, sweetheart, that's it," he murmurs gently as he eases Peter's mouth off his cock and lets him rest his head on the pillow next to him. When Peter looks up at him, Chris can see that the fever is almost gone, his gaze looking much clearer now. Theoretically, he knew the curse will fade after Peter got what he needed, but he still feels relieved to see that Peter is finally coming back.

He turns to look at Derek who's still buried inside Peter, his usual frown looking deeper now. "I- I knotted him," he says, his tone rather sheepish and apologetic.

Chris blinks once, wondering for a moment if he heard right, and then lets out a startled laugh; apparently Alpha werewolves having knots is not a myth, after all.

"I guess you're staying then," he says, offering Derek a reassuring smile because the kid looks clearly nervous and about two seconds away from starting to apologize.

Derek looks relieved now and he nods his head, before carefully shimming out of his clothes and then maneuvering Peter on his side and lying behind him, their bodies literally locked together. Chris lies on the other side of the bed, in front of Peter, cupping his face, his thumb stroking his cheek.

Peter meets his gaze, his blue eyes looking soft and sleepy, like the fever has finally left and satisfaction is settling in.

"Welcome back," he says and Peter makes a sweet, little sound in reply but doesn't actually answer; not quite back yet, then. That's absolutely fine; Chris is just glad he's feeling better.

He smiles at Peter and leans in to kiss him, relishing how eagerly Peter melts against his mouth, parting his lips obediently and granting Chris' tongue access inside. They kiss for a while, Chris licking into him and tasting himself on Peter's tongue, eliciting a whine from Peter when he nips at his lower lip as he pulls away.

Peter smiles at him and then cranes his neck, tilting his head back, obviously searching for Derek.

"I think he's asking for a kiss," Chris tells Derek and Derek looks surprised, eyebrows slightly rising.

"Do- do you not mind?" He asks hesitantly, which is quite ridiculous, considering how willing he was to fuck his uncle the moment he got there. Perhaps Peter's arousal and scent was affecting him, too. Who knows.

"I'm not very good at denying him when he wants something," Chris replies earnestly, shrugging. Derek doesn't need any more convincing; he nods and leans in to meet Peter's lips in a kiss, deep and desperate, like he's been waiting for this for far too long. Chris thinks they probably both have.

Once they break apart Peter lets his eyes flutter closed and buries his face into the crook of Chris' neck, pulling him closer so both Chris and Derek are pressed to him, their bodies flush together.

Now that Peter is taken care of, Chris lets himself relax and feels his exhaustion finally catching up to him. He lets his own eyes close, feeling strangely content and absolutely normal with two wolves in his bed. He wonders if Peter will want to do this again once the curse has worn off completely; if Derek would end up being a more permanent addition to their relationship. Chris is a bit surprised to realize he wouldn't really be opposed to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 😀❤️


End file.
